


We Used to be Six

by HeyThatsMe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Distrust, Funerals, Horror, Kinda, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, POV Mark, Serial Killers, cus death, mention of rape, you will understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyThatsMe/pseuds/HeyThatsMe
Summary: "There used to be six of us... now I'm all alone."What would you do if your friends started appearing dead with no apparent reason for it?It is a rather dreadful feeling to know you are prey in someone's Hunt.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. [ Robbers ]

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so,  
> I've written this a long time ago. I ended up writing it during a night to entertain myself, and because of it, it's quite short.  
> Just so you know, this is not a happy story, there is no happy ending or beginning, and honestly not many 'happy's in between. It's a weird story but I couldn't help it, I'm just very twisted and genuinely interested in true crime.  
> Just so you know, this story DOES speak of such things as death, blood, rape, murder and depressing thoughts. If you don't like this type of stories and/ or are in a bad place right now, please don't read it, it will help us both.
> 
> But for those who do read, thank you and I hope you like it!

"Now everybody's dead, and they're driving past my old school, and he's got his gun, he's got his suit on"

  
There used to be six of us... now I'm all alone.  
Taeyong, Jeahyun, Ten, Doyoung, Taeil and Mark. The six of us were inseparable for most of high school, we were your typical eccentric friend group every class has, everyone envied our friendship and if I wasn't in the middle of it, I would have envied it myself as well, it was mostly a fairy tale for us, that was until the first of us fell.

  
Moon Taeil. The first to fall.  
Taeil was the oldest in our group. He was known between us for being the calmest and responsible in the crew. Hard to imagine someone like him being the first to fall, even I still have my theories about it. Taeil was in his third year in college when all of us received the news.  
It shattered us all, I wasn't with the others at the time, my mother gave me the news so I cannot tell you how they felt but I quite felt like all of us were connected because that day in my way home I kind of felt empty and depressed without any apparent reason, little did I know what was to come.

  
Taeil's body was found floating in the river next to his university. There was no apparent reason for his death and no sight of foul play, but after the autopsy results came out, it was found he died by drowning. As such, his death was seen as suicide. What I know it was not.

  
Taeil had a good life, good grades, and was an excellent swimmer, there was no way he would have committed suicide by drowning in the river. It just didn't make sense.  
But, that was it, the downfall of my group, the death of one of us.

  
It would have made sense we would become closer once Taeil was no longer around, but no, the opposite happened. We grew apart.

  
Taeyong was in his second year in medical school.  
Ten had moved out of the country for some apparent reason he never told any of us. Jaehyun had just entered college and as such was much focused on his studies to even think about us.  
Doyoung moved to Busan for a job he never told us anything about, otherwise the fact that he couldn't decline it.  
And I was in my last year of high school, filled with doubts about the future.

  
It was everyone's fault. There was no one to point fingers since all of us were to blame.

  
The last time I remembered all of us were together was on Taeil's funeral. I remember vividly as I tried not to share any tears because I wanted to seem strong but I couldn't, I couldn't just not cry for my best friend. I'm not that kind of monster.

  
-" _This wasn't an accident_ "- Ten said with tears streaming down his face while Jaehyun tapped on his shoulder.

  
I eyed him with puffy red eyes. I balled my fist, I too believed what Ten said but the police seemed to disagree.

  
-" _There is no evidence to prove otherwise_ "- Doyoung shrugged. His eyes rounded all of us, cold eyes like I had never seen on him-" _The sooner you accept it, the sooner you'll move on_ "

  
That's the last thing I ever heard coming from Doyoung's mouth. I never saw Doyoung again until he moved to Busan. We all despised him anyway, after that unnecessary remark at Taeil's funeral.  
We all knew Taeil didn't commit suicide, yet Doyoung didn't seem to think the same.

  
Doyoung was the first to go, to abandon the ship. He spoke to us a few more times over phone until he eventually moved to Busan and stopped contacting us for good.  
I still remember how Jaehyun was furious at him, he even deleted Doyoung's contact number from his phone and blocked him in any type of social media.  
Jaehyun usually didn't hold grudges about anyone but for some reason, he seemed way too pissed off at Doyoung.

  
The next one to act strangely was no other than Ten. Ten was the happiest in the group but after Taeil's death, he became grim. We all were coping with our best friend's death, but Ten just took it to a whole new level.  
He closed himself in his house, he would refuse to speak or meet any of us and, from night to day, we were informed he had moved back to Thailand for an indeterminate amount of time. We weren't even told about the news by him.

  
And then, everything came crumbling down again.  
Once again I was told by my mother the again horrific news, this time, the one who had fallen was Jaehyun.  
Jaehyun, my partner in crime and other-half, as the two of us, liked to say.  
Jaehyun was found dead in his room dorm. Apparently, he had missed classes for two days and when his colleagues tried to enter his room to check on him, they found him lying on his bed in an unconformable way.  
Amazingly, in his autopsy, the doctors couldn't find the cause of death.

  
I felt enraged, I remember crying myself to sleep the night I found out. Jaehyun had obviously been murdered, just like Taeil had. Yet, there seemed to be something that coincidently would always disturb the case.  
Jaehyun's murder happened one year and a half after Taeil's. And only after that, I saw the rest of my previous friend group together again.

  
At Jaehyun's funeral, we met again and as expected it was as awkward as it could get. I remember Ten eyeing Doyoung with such hate, even I felt bothered with it.

  
-" _Do you still think it has nothing to do with foul play?_ "- Ten questioned Doyoung, his lips almost spitting poison for the older.

  
Doyoung glared at him. His throat forming a lump, making it hard for him to speak. _Doyoung seemed the one who couldn't move on, after all_.  
I just watched the scene in front of me, there was no need to intervene, the group had already fallen apart and there was no way to build it back up.


	2. [ Somebody Else ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter and the one where everything adds up, almost  
> Thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoyed it!

"I start to believe in anything you're saying, I'm reminded that I should be getting over it"

  
Days started to pass by so slowly after Jaehyun's funeral. It was like if the universe was prolonging my pain on and on and on and on.  
Thing is, I never really told neither Jaehyun or Taeil how I felt about them, how grateful I was to earn their trust and loyalty. There were so many things unsaid.

  
After the second fall, both Ten and Doyoung stood in Seul for some kind of reason, which I never knew what was. The two of them were pissed at each other, they were the ones who brought hate into the group.  
The tension between them was surely felt during Jaehyun's funeral, but I honestly don't know how it all started.

  
I have met with the three of my remaining friends, each time with only one of them, none of us really wanted to be together at once again, not without Taeil and Jaehyun.  
I spoke with all of them about different subjects and I was amazed at how willing they all were to be heard. People usually would close themselves in this kind of situation but I guess they all still trusted me as much as before.

  
I was thankful for it, I can't lie, but I too was put in a dangerous situation. I now knew secrets the others didn't know.  
I knew about the supposed thing Doyoung and Jaehyun had, the success Taeyong was getting in medic school but how he couldn't sleep at night because of Jaehyun's and Taeil's death, and how Ten felt it all was an inside job.  
The last one really got me worried. Ten completely believed either Taeyong, Doyoung or I was the killer. He said on the beginning he would never do such thing and the deaths seemed weird for some kind of reason.

  
I surely didn't kill any of my friends and I was sure none of the others had done it as well. I got mad at Ten for some days but I kind of came to the conclusion it all was Ten's way to cope with all of these things.

  
But then, the strangest thing happened.  
Ten was the third to fall.

  
I didn't want to believe it, three weeks after Ten telling me how unsafe he felt his corpse was found in his house. He was strangled with his own belt and... it's hard to say this because I cannot believe he had to go through all of this only to die at the end, Ten was raped and only after strangled.  
Again, nothing was really found, there was no semen and no signs of fingerprints in any part of Ten's apartment.

  
I was going crazy. My friends were being hunted down one by one.  
Grave after grave after grave, I was burying my friends one after another. It was a complete nightmare.

  
There were three of us left, Taeyong, Doyoung and I.  
I didn't kill any of my friends but did Taeyong or Doyoung? I didn't want to believe it, I was doubting my own friends, I didn't want to but Ten did and he soon turned up dead.

  
Ten never told me who he suspected, so I guess I had to be the one to think about that. I hated it, I hated this so much! Why couldn't things just stay the way they were? I miss my friends, I miss our group so much!

  
I don't want to think about the possibility of my friends being killers. And even if any of them were, why would they target their own group? We've been all friends since forever, it didn't make any sense.  
So many questions roamed my head, questions to which I would never have the answer to.

  
Well, facts were facts, Ten was in bad terms with Doyoung when he died, so it was easy to see why he was an easy target for either the police and the judgemental eye of the public. But as there was no type of evidence, there was no killer, just leads which seemed to come and go.

  
At first, it was hard to believe such a thing, at least for me, but after Ten's death, Doyoung became weird. I really don't know how to explain, he became... cold.  
He seemed to finally get over Jaehyun's death with Ten's which by itself was already a red flag for me but somehow Doyoung was able to weird it out even more.  
Doyoung started visiting weird parts of the city, places where you're not supposed to go or places which people warn you to stay away from.  
Taeyong was the one telling me this, seems like a friend of his in medic school saw Doyoung speaking with some type of guys. These were Taeyong's exact words.

  
Doyoung became so weird it had me worried. Taeyong told me that maybe it was a way for Doyoung to distract himself from all of the things going on, but it somehow seemed off to me. Doyoung was never like this, Doyoung was the most reasonable of all six of us.  
Taeyong assured me he would have a talk with Doyoung since he kind of had an understanding of mental health. I was really relieved.

  
Yet, I wanted to take care of things myself too.

So that's when I made the worst choice of my life. I decided to follow Doyoung and Taeyong. Looks like the two of them were finally going to have 'the talk' and I honestly didn't want to be put apart of all of it.

  
The two of them decided to have the conversation in Taeyong's university, maybe because it was safer. But then, there were no people around, nothing.  
Taeyong leads Doyoung down to the cave and I followed shortly behind, not quite understanding why they were going to such a weird place only to speak about something like mental health.

  
I stopped following them when the two entered a room, I stood by the hallway which was illuminated by a couple of lamps which had such dim lights it was even hard to see in there. There were a lot of white cloths over the tables in the hallways.  
Bodies. This was the morgue. I took a hand to my mouth, feeling my stomach turn at the faint disgusting smell which came from the corpses.  
This was already getting out of hand, it didn't make any sense. Why would Taeyong lead Doyoung to the morgue? Or was it Doyoung who asked to go there?

  
After a while, a bloody scream echoed through the corridor and a massive chill went down my spine.  
I don't know what went through my mind but all I could do was run, but not to the exit, I ran to the room my two friends were in.

  
I could not believe it.  
When I opened the door I could only see Doyoung's wide and lifeless eyes looking into nothing. Tears still going down the bridge of his nose as he was laying on his side and along with his body, there was a massive pool of blood.  
For a few seconds, I got confused but when I looked at Taeyong, it all made sense.

  
Taeyong was splattered with blood across his face and chest, his hand held a surgical knife and his eyes looked at me in the coldest way I had ever seen.  
Taeyong firstly seemed surprised with my presence but it didn't take long before an evil grin crossed his lips.

  
-"You shouldn't be here, Mark"- He said coldly. His glare pierced through my body.

  
I was in such a state of shock I didn't answer at first. One of my best friends was dead before my eyes while the other grinned bizarrely.

  
-"Why, Taeyong?"- I was able to mutter as I tried hard not to cry-"It was you this whole time?"- Taeyong nodded quietly-"But, why?"

  
-"Because I can"- That answer he gave me, destroyed me from the inside out.

  
-"They were our friends, Taeyong!"- I shouted back at him-"How could you do that? How could you?"

  
Taeyong shrugged, the action only added for the massive hatred I was starting to get blinded by.

  
-"Taeil was meddling too much in my business, we had a fight. That's the first time I actually killed someone"- I just stood there, listening to it, as a whole of different thoughts ran my mind-"Jaehyun, well, he was just an experience for me, that was when I really knew I enjoyed killing"

  
At this time, I couldn't take all the emotions. I started crying and sobbing madly as Taeyong kept on projecting that hard cold aura.

  
-"Ten, ah yes, my sweet Ten"- He continued and my eyes widened, soon all kind of questions appeared inside my head-"All I had to do was ask him if I could come by. He was the best one yet"- I felt so sick, I was sure I was going to puke right on the spot.-"And Doyoung here"- He kicked Doyoung's corpse-"Well, Doyoung has always been the smartest of all of us, he knew it was me"

  
-"You're sick"- It was the only thing I was able to say after a while-"They were our friends, they cared about us, they had always been there for us, and you betrayed them, Taeyong"

  
The images of my deceased friends started to roam my mind. I remembered how Taeil treated me so nicely like I was his little brother. How Jaehyun and I always had so much in common and were able to communicate through stares and humming. How Ten gave me advice for when I tried to flirt with someone and how amazingly sweet he was from time to time. How Doyoung, behind all of that judgy personality was a really caring person, always making sure I'd get home well.  
All of this was now gone, all because of Taeyong, one of those I once treasured the most.

  
I gulped loudly, the tears still running down my cheekbones and chin. Taeyong just watched me as if I was the one out of my mind.

  
-"They were my friends"- Taeyong said. And that's when I snapped.

  
-"Don't say that! You are not allowed to say that"- I shouted-"You are disgusting, I hate you"- I cried even harder-"I trusted you, they trusted you. How dare you Taeyong?!"- Finally I looked up, meeting eyes with him-"I miss them so much, and you were the one who took them from me"

  
Without thinking I took a surgical knife from the metal counter next to me. Taeyong smirked.

  
-"You are the last one of my collection, Mark"- He tightened the grip around his surgical knife-"I knew you'd give me a show, that's why you're the last one"

  
I didn't really know what hit me but as he pronounced those words, my legs started running as if I had just suffered an electric shock.  
I ran in his direction, Taeyong was already preparing himself for the fight. He was the first to attack as he swings the knife over my chest, thankfully I stopped before he cut me. Taeyong continued swinging the knife while I gave steps back, he was able to cut me on my left arm and shoulder.  
I too tried to cut him as a blind rage consumed me. I pierced his skin in his stomach when I charged forward. It cut right trough as I continued to push it into the skin. Taeyong groaned and before I knew, he stabbed me on the back. I felt it piercing my flesh and warm blood come out. I cried loudly and tried to get away pulling my knife from his guts. Taeyong groaned and let go of his knife to hold on to his body.

  
And then I saw my opportunity. Taeyong fell to his knees and I pointed the knife at his face. He looked up, amazed I haven't killed him yet.

  
-"What's wrong, Mark?"- His breathing was starting to get heavier, maybe because of the injury-"Can't kill a friend?"

  
Strangely, I kept my cool at that moment. I sighed deeply before meeting his eyes again.

  
-"You're not my friend, Taeyong"- I started to feel my hands getting sticky from Taeyong's blood-"Not anymore"

  
With that, I sliced his throat. I saw how his eyes widened and quickly, a lot of blood came out of the thin gash. He let out some words I couldn't quite comprehend and only after fell down on the floor. His body laying alongside Doyoung's.  
And, as much as it hurts to say, that's the end of it.

  
-

  
_-"Mr Lee"- An empowering voice rings inside Mark's head. Mark averts his eyes from the public to the woman which was situated one level above him wearing a black gown and a wood hammer on her hand.-"You do realize you have just admitted to committing a crime?"_

  
_Mark nodded. He knew very well what he was doing, he has had enough sleepless nights to think about the possibles outcomes of such action._

  
_-"I do, your Honor"- Mark nodded. He swallowed hard before speaking again.-"I, Mark Lee, murdered Lee Taeyong, the serial killer who murdered my friends"_

  
_The judge seemed confused with such statement but Mark has had enough of all of this. It was time for it to stop, for all of it to stop._

  
_-"If that's your final confession, I cannot do anything else but to give you time in prison"- The judge said while watching the papers in front of her._

  
_Mark's lawyer tried to defend him again but of no use as the judge stopped him to do so. Mark didn't mind it though. Mark has always hated lies and unfinished businesses. He killed Taeyong, he did. It being revenge or not, it was a murder._   
_It was only fair for him to tell the truth, even if he didn't do so, he was sure he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he walked out free from this situation. Mark had done something bad and he had to suffer the consequences for it._   
_Yet, there was one little thing which bothered Mark right on the back of his mind, by killing the killer Taeyong was, he became one himself._


End file.
